


Comforting a Snake

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy needs comfort and who better than a set of mischievous twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting a Snake

**Comforting a Snake**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Weasley twins/Pansy story. No twincest in this at all.  
**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Pansy wasn’t happy at all. The Slytherin Quidditch team had loss again to those fucking lions. She was absolutely pissed off. Mainly since Draco, her boyfriend, would be moody and sulking for the rest of the day and into the week. This made her unhappy as well since Draco’s mood was affecting her. So she was drinking some firewhiskey she had smuggled in to the castle.

“Well, well, what do we have her brother of mine?” George said.

“It looks like a lonely snake and she’s trying to get herself pissed” Fred said.

“You two go and fucking bugger off” Pansy said slightly slurring her speech.

“I’d say she’s halfway into the wind dear brother” Fred said.

“Indeed she does look like it” George said with a nod.

“I said fucking piss off” Pansy said already getting tired of the twin speak.

“But my dear lovely snake” George said moving closer to Pansy’s left.

“Why’d we want to leave you when it is your hour of need” Fred said mirroring his brother’s action on Pansy’s right.

“What the fucking hell are you talking about?” Pansy asked looking at the Weasley twins for the first time.

“Why my dear Pansy” Fred said.

“Have you ever heard the phrase double your fun” George said.

“Double your pleasure” Fred ended.

“I think you’ve got those backwards” Pansy said as she took another strong pull from the bottle.

“Hmm, she may be right dear brother” Fred said in mock thought.

“Yes, she may be” George said miming the actions of his twin.

“Will you two cut that the fuck out and tell me what you want?” Pansy asked angrily.

The twins grinned at her. They eyed Pansy. Now Pansy didn’t have a rocking bod like Daphne Greengrass or Lavender Brown. Nor did she have a beautiful face at all, but she didn’t look like a pug like she did in her first year. She grew into her looks though she’d never be called beautiful. She would however be called quite pretty and that wasn’t bad at all. Pansy’s body had lost its coltish flat look and she had a decent sized chest of a B cup. The rest of her body had grown and developed feminine curves though not as noticeable as other girls.

“Come with us dear Pansy” George said.

“And we can ease all of your troubles away with some thrusts and a couple of squirts” Fred said.

“What the fuck, why not” Pansy said as she was too drunk to even care any more. Besides it will make her feel good and that’s what she wanted right now. She didn’t give a damn if she was going to ‘sully’ herself with two Gryffindors who are also blood traitors.

She followed the twins to a portrait and the twins said a password and then led her inside. Once inside she found herself in twin sandwich and she was the filling. She was feeling hot as she felt their hot hard bodies against her more supple one. Then there was the tingling feeling she had never felt before and she was sure it wasn’t the alcohol talking.

“Just relax and let us work” Fred said into Pansy’s ear.

Pansy shivered and nodded. She took a deep breath and let the twins do whatever to do. She felt two pairs of hand remove her clothes. Then she felt them touching and caressing her nude body with such love and care though their hands were rough with calluses. Draco had never touched her like this and she was slowly getting addicted to it. She closed her eyes letting herself just feel. Their hands glided across her skin sending sensation feelings rocketing through her. They never stayed in one place, which kind of drove her crazy and excited her at the same time. She was panting heavily.

“Like that?” Fred asked as he licked Pansy’s earlobe from behind her.

Pansy shivered as she nodded her head as the last of her sanity was trying to hang on.

“Then you’ll love this” George said as he pushed two fingers into her cunt.

Pansy gasped then moaned as she felt George finger fuck her. Fred’s hands were cupping and groping her breasts as he rained kisses on her neck and shoulders. George was raining kisses on the front part around her neck and shoulders.

“Oh fuck” Pansy moaned. She was now fully gone to lust.

“Oh, we haven’t gotten to that yet” Fred said with a smirk.

“And why get to the climax of the show when you’re enjoying the ride so far?” George asked.

Pansy’s hips were humping George’s fingers as they slid in and out of her gushing depths.

“More, faster, harder” Pansy murmured.

She then felt George’s thumb flick her clit and she hit the wall. She came hard and fell back on Fred who caught her. Then she felt them carry her to the bed that the room had. Hearing some rustling of fabric she opened her eyes to see the Weasley twins nude. They looked the same both had hard and firm bodies. Her eyes dipped down and she licked her lips seeing their prizes. Both were bigger than Draco could ever be really.

“Like what you see?” George asked.

Pansy nodded excitedly. This was like fucking Christmas to her.

“Then you’ll love what we’ll do to you next” Fred said.

They climbed onto the bed with Fred facing her and George right behind him. Fred inserted his cock into Pansy’s willing mouth. She moaned in approval as she tasted Weasley cock. She gasped as she felt George plunge into her inner sanctum with his flesh rod. The two redheads began hammering Pansy’s mouth and pussy. Fred’s hands weaved through Pansy’s short black hair massaging her scalp.

Pansy just laid there moaning as she was being used. She fucking loved it since Fred and George weren’t being cruel as they used her body. No, they had a certain gentleness to their actions as they fucked her to oblivion and beyond. She closed her eyes as she kept sucking Fred. She swirled her tongue and did everything she knew about sucking dick. She could feel George’s big rod pounding her and it felt so much better than Draco’s tiny dick. She had never been so full before.

The twins were enjoying their Snake Delight. They looked at each other and grinned. They then switched positions in a flash. So fast it was like they apparated though that was impossible in Hogwarts to do. Pansy felt emptiness in her mouth and cunt, but before she could complain she tasted a new cock in her mouth. It was covered with her own juices.

This just excited her even more tasting herself on George’s dick. Fred began where his twin left off pounding Pansy’s snatch.

“She likes it, she really likes it” Fred said.

“Yes she does dear brother, another satisfied customer” George said.

Pansy just moaned like a wanton slut in approval. She then climaxed and the twins stopped what they were doing letting her come down from her high. Her eyes fluttered open and she then saw she was on her hands and knees. How she got there she had no clue, but didn’t care as she felt a cock enter her pussy and her mouth. She wasn’t sure who was in front or back, but didn’t care at all. She was getting fucked again and that’s all that mattered.

The twins began their pounding and she moaned her approval letting her quim and mouth do the talking.

“Shit, she knows how to use her pussy” one redhead said.

“She’s sucking like a pro” the other said.

They kept going then released their loads in their respective holes. Pansy drank up the seed and when one of the twins pulled away Pansy was breathing hard, her face red.

“Feeling better?” Fred asked.

“Yeah, but I want more” Pansy said.

“We’re never one” George said.

“To leave a fair witch like yourself” Fred said.

“Hanging” the said together.

Pansy grinned. She was going to get one hell of a night.

The trio fucked the night away and pansy found new appreciation for redheads, well, twin redheads that is. And the twins found a very willing and able partner.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, hoped you all liked this one. It’s a bit different since I’m using characters I don’t really use much and all three together.**


End file.
